


Why'd It Have To Be Him?

by twpaimee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: (not by Cal), Aftermath of Torture, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autopsy, BAMF Cal Kestis, BAMF Cere Junda, BAMF Reader, Blood and Injury, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Canonical Character Death, Cat and Mouse, Child Abuse, Choking Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Redemption, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gaslighting, Gotham References / Parallels, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I am so sorry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Jerome Valeska References / Parallels, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Minor Character Death, Obsession, Or is there?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Rebel Alliance (Star Wars), Romance, Scars, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Sir Kink, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to SOMETHING to Enemies to Lovers, Swearing, Tags May Change, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Galactic Empire Is The Worst (Star Wars), Torture, Trauma, Violence, Vomit, explicit - Freeform, helmet kink, i AM EMBARRASSED, i think this is it, its complicated, mask kink, pyschosis, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpaimee/pseuds/twpaimee
Summary: “Out of evеryone you could've had; Why'd it have to bе him?”Doctor, Scientist, Spy. After graduating from Alderaan’s finest institute for Science, Biochemistry major [Y/N] Corenale worked for a secret group aimed to combat the Galactic Empire. However, once the Empire recognised her talent for science, they wanted her all for themselves. She considered fleeing, but she knew the best way to gather information is to hide in plain sight. And that’s exactly what she set out to do.Former Padawan and Inquisitor, Cal Kestis was stubborn, lawless, and lonesome. When the Eleventh Brother wasn’t hunting down rogue Jedi, he was either seen training, or not seen at all. The rumours that surrounded him, that gave him his reputation, would scare even the strongest of minds.She knew what her mission was, but could she complete it?-Cal and Reader are in their early twenties!
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Reader, Cal Kestis/Reader, Inquisitor Cal Kestis/Reader, Inquisitor!Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a pleasure to meet you both; It’s a pleasure to be here!” She spoke with false cheer, placing her hands on the desk, one on top of the other, crossing her legs into a comfortable position as she inched forward in her chair.

**Interview Day, Fortress Inquisitorious.**

Her heels clicked against the clean floor of the Fortress, her posture impeccable as the Stormtroopers escorted through the halls. She was dressed in dark colours, matching the atmosphere of the planet, her attire formal and precisely picked for the big day. _Kriff_ , was she excited.

Hands neatly placed behind her back, although she was excited, she was beginning to grow nervous. The halls looked the same, each turn matched the others and even if she wanted to escape, she knew there was no option. This was the Empire, she’s sure they don't take kindly to escapees. Nevertheless, her face adorned a bright, cheerful smile.

_The perfect cover._

One of the Troopers stalled, opening the door to a dull room. They nodded their head to signify entry, heels resuming their clicking as she entered the room, smile never faltering. The two figures, both male, that were sitting behind the desk in the center of the room, were dressed neatly in Imperial uniforms. Their posture was sharp, and barren, almost as if they were being forced into the position. Nobody said a word, so [Y/N] took it as her queue.

“Good Afternoon.” She politely nodded her head towards the men in respect (although neither had earned it), moving to take her blazer off, neatly folding it over the chair she assumed she needed to sit in.

“I hope it’s alright with you if I place my overcoat here.”

Neither of them spoke. They stared at her with disinterest.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both; It’s a pleasure to be here!” She spoke with false cheer, placing her hands on the desk, one on top of the other, crossing her legs into a comfortable position as she inched forward in her chair. Taking a look around the room, she saw nothing of interest, except for the file in the center of the table. It had her name on it.

“Dr. Corenale. We’re _happy_ to see you here.” One of the men spoke, his tone was laced with pure boredom and false interest. The other one picked up her file, opening up the front page and taking a pen out of his pocket.

**Click. Click.**

_This is where the fun begins._

“Your full name is [Y/N] Corenale, correct?” Here came the rapid fire questioning.

“Correct. No middle name.”

“Previous employment and places of education?”

“My previous place of employment was the scientific reserve of Alderaan, I worked as an onsite Doctor and researcher. There was a nasty case of grunge fever once, hah! You should have seen the med-bay. Of course - that’s all behind me now. I’m _very_ excited to be working with the Empire. As for my education, I graduated from the Alderaan Science Institution. Top of the class! There was this boy though, always trying to beat me, _obviously_ he never exceeded because here we are!” She spoke with excitement, leaning forward in her chair for emphasis and waving her hands. She wanted to bore them to death and get this over with.

“Right, uh… thank you. Immediate family?”

“Nobody.” 

_Okay, that was definitely a lie._ She thought.

“Your sister was Jedi scum, was she not? **Joni Corenale**?” The Imperial officer was giving her a death glare, while the second one was patiently waiting with a pen in his hand. Going rigid, the smile on [Y/N]’s face was wiped quickly, as swallowed tightly on air. This was always a sensitive topic for her, she started to fidget with her hands, picking the skin around her fingernails. A bad habit she never got rid of. She knew she had to choose her next words carefully as she peered to look into her file. The plan wasn’t to go to conditioning, but she knew the Empire would get their hands on her either way.

“Yes - that’s true. She died during The Purge, _thank the maker_. I always hated her; she thought she was the favourite because she was a _bloody Jedi_. I clearly followed the right path in life - _the realistic one_.” She plastered the fake smile back onto her face, regaining her composure as the officers relaxed, seeming satisfied with her answer. What she just said was nowhere near the truth, she held her sister high on a pedestal, and when she was younger she too wanted to be a Jedi. Unfortunately, she had no connection of the force that she was aware of. So she was the one who stayed. 

The questioning continued for what seemed like forever, like it was never ending, but eventually one of the officer’s made a last note in her file, the click of the pen bouncing off of the walls, before he set it down on the table and carefully closing the file.

“We have one final question for you, Doctor.”

“Please, go ahead.” 

“Are your loyalties with the Empire?” Ah, the big question. She knew she had to play her cards right.

“My loyalties are with Science. So long as the Empire provides me with the resources then, yes. **My loyalties are with the Empire**.” The fake sincerity laced her tone, once again emphasizing her words and assuring she was maintaining eye contact with both of the officers. One smirked, while the other stood from his seat, holding out his hand for her to shake.

_[Y/N] noticed it was littered in scars._  


“Welcome, Doctor Corenale.”

\--

Once she was escorted to her quarters, a bag held tightly in her hands, she waited until the door was fully closed before she sprung into action. Her bag had been searched before she entered the Fortress, as was she herself, but there's some classic gear that gets the job done.

First, she emptied everything in her bag out onto the floor, sorting through every single device she’d managed to sneak through; she discarded all of her clothes, she’d never been efficient at hanging them up anyways.

Discreet EMP’s, electric bracelets, all sorts of equipment that goes undetected; the classics, that’s what her sister taught her. She packed her favourite too, Sweet Dreams. A stunning red lipstick with a small dose of dendrotoxin that’s used to tranquilize a target.

She took off her blazer and the shirt she was wearing underneath, reaching into her bra and pulling out miniature disks. _Smoke bombs._  
Next order of business, she grabbed the datapad that was left on the small bedside table, but before moving back onto the floor, she surveyed the room properly.

It was tiny, practically a box. However, there was enough room for the small bed up against the wall, a bedside table with a lamp that emitted a reddish hue. Further down the room to the side, there was a chest of draws she suppose is where her clothes are meant to go, and opposite which was a door into which she presumed was the fresher. There was one singular window looking out onto the planet, but with how dark it is you wouldn't notice the difference when the curtains were opened or closed.

_I suppose the comforts there, she thought._

_And at least I’m not sharing bunks like the Troopers._  


She moved back to her position on the floor, taking the datapad and manually dismantling it before messing with the wires. What she was trying to achieve was to reach an old Clone Wars secure channel that was out of use, the perfect way to communicate to the outside. She had to be extremely careful, one wrong move and she would be in danger. Hacking had never been her forté, but her father had insisted on teaching her; for times like these.

Restarting the datapad, she had successfully managed to bypass all protection softwares implemented without signaling a red flag.

 _Boom._ She added to herself, she still got it. 

Switching through the frequencies until she found the right one, she thought about if this was really a good idea. Trying to steal data from a planet so important to the Empire was going to be a difficult mission, and with the addition of potential Inquisitors being on her case, it definitely wasn't safe either.

 _But everything she’s done has been for the rebellion; there’s not stopping now._  
“This is Ecco. Does anyone copy?” She tested, anxiety breaching it’s way through her normal confident tone.

She waited, and waited. The silence was deafening. 

“This is Lontana. Congratulations, so far so good.” Her sister's voice rang out from the other end of the datapad, relief washed over [Y/N] as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was important they used their codenames; the danger of the Empire finding them haunted over her.

_This is where her mission started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go, my pride and joy has finally been published. I just want to say whether you’ve found this on AO3 or Tumblr, feedback is appreciated SO MUCH and I’m also looking for beta-readers! Please send me a DM if you are interested, but I also appreciate feedback in the comments too, I want to make this story as good as I possibly can. ALSO! I am creating a taglist on Tumblr, so if you want to be notified everytime I upload a new chapter (I’m thinking Sunday’s and Wednesday’s.) please send me a DM or comment here or on Tumblr!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was still close to her, the deep breathing that she heard was replaced by quiet, yet harsh laughter which she didn’t know how to react. She even imagined if he was smiling under the mask, too. Did he have a sadistic smile, or a playful one? He may not even be smiling.

**05:35, Fortress Inquisitorious**

[Y/N] was awakened by the kriff-awful sound of her datapad, alerting her that it was time to leave the warm comfort of her tiny, single bed and venture into the bleak cold atmosphere that was Fortress Inquisitiorious. To be completely honest with herself, she didn't mind waking up early in the morning, she’d done so ever since she was a little girl. Up bright and early by her fathers orders, ready to train. She couldn't remember the last time she had a genuine lie-in. 

As her eyes flutter open, she desperately grabbed the bedding to try and create extra warmth, moving her legs around the bed lazily to wake herself up. She turned her head to see the time, 5:35 like it was every morning, and removed the sullen expression from her face and replaced it with a cheerful smile. There was never any joy when working for the Empire, especially when living on the same planet as the fearsome Inquisitors - Nur. Come to think of it, after spending 2 months on the base, going through autopsy after autopsy and doing her rounds on the med ward, she hadn’t come across one Inquisitor. A part of her was grateful that the only person she would really see throughout her day were the security officers, troopers, and her superior officer. It was a great opportunity to store all of the information she’d got her hands on.

The other part of her, however, was curious. Although she hadn't seen the Inquisitors, there seemed to be rumors about them every day from passing co-workers. She didn't like to participate in gossip, afraid that they would catch onto her act, but what she heard in passing was terribly frightening. The most common rumors always came from the same two Inquisitors. The Second Sister and The Eleventh Brother. 

From what she had managed to gather from her _‘friends’_ , The Second Sister was the one who recruited The Eleventh Brother after many attempts, and the rumors of how made her deeply uncomfortable. Some say he came willingly, that there was a part of him that always belonged to the dark side of the force, some say he converted after witnessing the true destruction of the Jedi Order, others say he was painfully tortured by The Second Sister herself, but each rumor shared one thing in common.

**He was fucking crazy.**

No one had actually witnessed his true ‘craziness’, but the co-workers who had the misfortune of seeing him in the training rooms would only confirm this statement. He was allegedly constantly in there (which was a pain for [Y/N], she was trying to steer as far away as possible, so her training reached a halt due to the fear of witnessing his brutal force) and the stories shared of him on the battlefield blew her mind. _Not in a good way._

She even heard a rumor that he’d tortured someone so badly to the point of biting their fingers off based on pure boredom. She didn't want to believe this one.

The rumors circling The Second Sister were less harsh, she seemed to be sane compared to him, she resorted to more calculated and logical methods. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she dragged herself out of the bed and headed straight to the refresher. Heading into the shower in the early morning always made sure to wake her up, and the warm water that hit her naked body felt like pure heaven, even though she knew the warm water wouldn't last long at all. If she was at home, she would have taken her time. As a child, she would purposely take long just to annoy her older sister, but as she grew older she realised how much she enjoyed the privacy, where she could explore herself at the darkest and most intimate moments. Of course, she didn’t have that pleasure today.

Stepping out, she resumed her morning routine, her thoughts diverting to somewhere else after stalling in the shower, but she had no time to dwell on them; _she hadn’t had time in two kriffing months._

-

Hair now dry and styled the way that got her job done effectively, she opened the drawers that messily contained her clothing, she pulled out her Imperial issued uniform, along with a pair of tights and her chosen bra and underwear. Once dressed, she grabbed her lab coat and shoes, staring at herself in the mirror above the drawers, making sure to straighten up the creases in her uniform and assuring herself that she looked immaculate, she grabbed her name-tag and neatly pinned it against her coat. 

**_Assisting Lead Medical Examiner_  
DR. CORENALE  
_Galactic Empire_**

She never got used to her name-tag, it just felt wrong. 

_Perks of the job_ , She thought.

Before her mind could drag her to a darker place, she grabbed her data-pad and made her way out of her room. On the way to the lab, she sorted through her messages (which weren't a lot) and caught herself up on what she needed to do today. Another autopsy. It seemed like there was always a new body for her to examine, the thought made her shiver realising that the Empire tortured that many innocent souls. By the way her superior officer notified her, the message looked like it was typed in a hurry. 

_Weird_ , she thought. Even though she always showed up early to work, it always seemed like there was too much to get done and in little time. She always ended up staying late too, but thankfully it gave her more of an opportunity to scan data. A blessing in disguise, if you will.

She came in view of the lab, which was open to all eyes with the only thing standing in between her and her workplace was glass and a double glass door. You could see everything that passed by from the lab, something that she was thankful for; she could always see when someone was approaching. As she approached the security guard that would let her into the lab, a smile reached her face. He was different to the horrible people who worked in this place, an old man in his 60’s with nothing left to lose.

“Good morning, Theo!” [Y/N] chirped, however, she noticed how tense he was as soon as she turned the corner, and it seemed that her voice had put him on edge, before realising who it was and started to relax. As he stood up to search her before letting her into the lab. She placed her data-pad onto Theo’s desk.

“There’s that smile!” He complimented her, making sure to be careful when searching her, she held respect for him and he held respect for her.

“You flatter me too much.” She replied as he finished his brief and quick search, her smile staying on her face at the compliment. There was a trust between the two of them, one that was easy to build compared to the other connections she’d managed to make. She placed her finger against the pad that was situated on his desk beside the glass doors, as she heard the familiar AI sound she’d gotten used to over the past couple of months.

_“Entering: Doctor [Y/N] Corenale. Approved.”_

That voice always got her nerves. 

“Have a good day.” She said sweetly, reaching to grab her data-pad before she entered the lab to start her dreary day.

“You too, sweetheart.” Normally, if anyone dared have called her that, they would have been met with a harsh slap, but she knew Theo meant no harm, he was only being polite. She couldn't understand why he returned to his tense state as she directed her body towards the door, normally he was quite relaxed. It was as if he was waiting for someone to appear any moment.

She opened the doors and entered, placing her datapad onto the desk that she familairsed herself with during her time here and grabbed some latex gloves, securing them onto her hands. She knew exactly where the body was, she spotted it as soon as she entered sight of the lab. Thankfully, it was currently covered by a cream sheet (that she assumed her superior officer placed). As she approached, she noticed the absence of anyone else in the room. It didn’t exactly alarm her, after all, she was here quite early, but usually there was at least one other person, whether it be a janitor or a nurse visiting from the med bay. There wasn’t even a clean-up droid, she noticed. Not worrying herself with small matters, she took a deep breath before removing the sheet. 

A gasp left her lips as she quickly retracted her hand as if it was going to fall off, eyes bulging wide as her jaw fell slacked and her body retreated backwards, hitting herself upon a cart full of tools. Dead bodies never scared her, she’d seen plenty of them, and even grew up around them. But this didn’t look like a dead body, this looked like the devil.

The eye that she assumed that was once there was gouged out, leaving an abyss of red blood in its place. Half of the face itself was cut off, leaving red exposure of the muscles contrasting against the deceased teeth - or rather, lack thereof. It didn’t look human. Gaining her composure, she removed the rest of the cover, eyes analyzing the body. The rib cage was exposed, scars and marks littered the body all the way from the neck to the legs. Some looked deep, their purpose evidently showing to her, while some looked like they were done in a fit of rage. Focusing on the neck, she realised it had been snapped, additionally littered in bruises as it had been choked. She knew that this would take awhile, her superior officer wanting a deep analysis on every bruise, every torture method that was possibly used, every cut, everything. Moving her hands down one arm and lifting it up to see the damage, she accidentally let the hand get too close to her face. She pushed the fingers out of her face; until she realised.

There were only 3 fingers. She came to the realisation, and she knew exactly who did this.

She alarmingly moved her way towards a bin she spotted in the corner of her eye, her body contracting, wanting to throw up, but the lack of food in her system after not eating breakfast only allowed her to dry heave into nothingness. After she attempted calming herself down, squeezing her eyes shut, she brought her gloved hand towards her brows, wiping the sweat that had poured from her as a result of her heaving.

 _Don’t be ridiculous_ , she thought to herself, mentally scolding her reaction towards the body. This is the Empire, it’s just a dead body.  
She made her way back over to the table, once again taking in the deepest breath she could manage before exhaling. Ready to proceed. Ready to comply.

_Let's get this over with._

-

To be frank, she was exhausted. The muscles in her hand felt too tight from writing anything and everything she could, her throat felt sore due to the lack of water she’d had today, along with the cramping she felt in her stomach due to the lack of food. She knew she needed to eat, but she also knew that the person behind the body was a dangerous man, and she didn’t want to keep him waiting. Just as she wrote down another possible cause of death, the sound of the AI rang out throughout the lab.

_“Entering: Doctor Coulson. Approved.”_

“Ah, Doctor Coulson! Just the man I was looking for. This body here is quite a fascination, I’ve been looking at-” She was interrupted, causing her to look up from her writing at the stumpy, pale man in front of her, unfortunately her superior officer. He too, looked panicked, and most certainly frightened. She pondered why everyone was on edge today, was there something she didn’t know?

“I’ll read all about it in your report.” The desperation in his tone was evident, and you’d have to be a bantha fodder for that to go over your head. The way he spoke told [Y/N] that he assumed that the report was done now, but in reality, it was nowhere near completion.

“I’m afraid it’s not finished, Doctor. I still have to take into account-”

“That’s fine. Just give me everything you have.” Once again interrupting her, she made eye-contact to analyse his body language. She saw in his eyes a terrible amount of fear, and his tone switched from demanding to pleading. She could have sworn she saw a bead of sweat roll down his face, or perhaps it was a tear?

“What I have is more questions than answers.” She tried to get across to him, for him to understand that this wasn’t your average corpse. This was a corpse tortured by a mad-man.

“Sir, where is everyone? I’ve only seen you and Theo today, is everything alright?” Despite his normal brashness, he answered in a much more understanding tone than she was used to. 

“Listen, I know you don’t have time. Neither do I, but I need something to say to-”

The room stifled….

_“Entering: Eleventh Brother. Approved.”_

She froze, utter terror spread through her body like a virus as her eyes connected with Dr. Coulson, they both shared the same emotions and everything made sense. Nobody was here because they were _too afraid_. She understood his urgency earlier, and _Dank Farrik_ , she wished she’d just given him the report. She didn’t see him entering the lab, Dr. Coulson blocking the view, but even if she had seen him coming, she had no clue how she would’ve prepared herself. 

As Coulson made his way towards the Brother, [Y/N] took this moment to stare. as his attention was focused on the other Doctor in the room. He was wearing a mask, which made him even more terrifying, but she couldn’t help but feel curious about what was under the mask. Did he look like a broken man? Did he look just as terrifying as his reputation? Maybe he was attractive, his face could be freckled, or just plain pale, or maybe he had minimal scarring that you could trace your fingers along….

 _Okay, snap out of this. Just because you haven’t masturbated in two months; you’re going insane. This is an Inquisitor._ She mentally cursed to herself, retracting her focus from his helmet to his uniform that was entirely covered, but she couldn’t help but think about how fit he would be due to all the training he does…. 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, Doctors.” His voice was muffled because of the mask he wore, but she could still identify it. He talked with determination and annoyance, which only amplified his intimidation, and his voice was rough, but she couldn't recognise if it was due to shouting, or the lack of speaking. His posture gave away his impatience too, like he was a child who was told no. [Y/N] considered herself good at analyzing people, but he was tough. His attention was suddenly shifted towards [Y/N], assuming that she was staring at his eyes. A sensation rang throughout her body, one that felt cooling, like she could sense everything around her, she assumed he felt this too, and as soon as he felt it he diverted his attention back to Coulson; like he was shocked.

“Our apologies, Inquisitor. I was just heading here to grab the report off of-'' Coulson instantly stopped talking, as he was heading towards the Brother to shake his hand, his body jolted before coming to a sudden stop involuntary, shock racked through his body as he realised what was happening. [Y/N] also realised, he’d put him in a state of force freeze, restricting him from coming any closer. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to speak out of turn at the risk of being harmed.

“Uhm- I was grabbing the report, unfortunately for her, Dr Corenale hasn’t finished.”

 _What a piece of bantha shit_ , She said to herself. _He just threw me under the kriffing bus!_

Annoyance and anger reeked through her body, of course he would say that to save his own neck. Now she was in deep shit with an Inquisitor. Brilliant.

The Brother slowly moved his head back towards her, almost as if he could feel her anger. He looked menacing, utterly terrifying as he tilted his head to the side like a broken puppy. She knew he was getting bored, and getting bored fast. Unbeknownst to her, he too was analysing her. He nonchalantly held out his right hand out to Coulson, turning his fist into a deep clutch as she recognised the sounds of Coulson struggling to breath. He was force choking him. The other hand, he held out in front of [Y/N], sending panic through her body, along with an unidentifiable emotion. Instead of turning his hands into fists, he held out his flat palm; almost as if he was beckoning her towards him. 

“I don’t like excuses, Doctor.” He wasn’t addressing her directly, but the venom in his voice was adamant in getting the report, whether it was completed or not. She made the inference that he was very _whiny_ , too. It wasn’t the playful type either, much more ‘I’m going to tell Mom’.

She knew what he meant instantly, grateful that he wasn't force choking her too, as she hurriedly picked up the report file from her desk, scuffing her shoes across the clean tiles as her tense body made its way towards the towering man. She placed the file gently into his hands, afraid that if she made one wrong move, she would be done for. He snatched the file from her hand before she could even let go, causing her to stumble into his personal space. Her face heated up as she accidentally smelt him, instantly retreating an acceptable distance away from him. 

Before looking at the file, he bent forward like he was curious, reaching back into her personal space as she looked up at him, she noticed he was looking at her name tag. He was so close to her, and despite being frightened, she would be lying if she said that this didn’t turn her on. She could hear the low breaths he was taking in, despite being muffled by the mask. She didn’t know what to do, so she resorted into doing what she knew best. Talking.

“What I can say is that it’s more likely to be death by shock, but I've also taken into account death by hypoxia and blood loss. I’ve ruled out death by cervical fracture. The body wasn’t responsive when the damage occurred.” 

“I know.” He replied. It completely slipped her mind that he was the one who tortured and murdered this man, causing her eyes to downcast and focus on his boots instead of the mask. The feelings in herself were conflicted, fear yet again seeping its way through her, but there was still a sense of excitement. He practically just admitted to her that he snapped the victim's neck just for the fun of it. He was still close to her, the deep breathing that she heard was replaced by quiet, yet harsh laughter which she didn’t know how to react. She even imagined if he was smiling under the mask, too. Did he have a sadistic smile, or a playful one? He may not even be smiling at all. A tingling sensation went up her body, causing her to shiver; but she wasn’t so sure it was in fear. Her eyes met the mask yet again, her face was on fire.

He eventually backed away, swaying in the process like it was some game to him, letting go of the tightened fist he held out in front of Coulson, who began inhaling as much air as he possibly could. Her eyes fixated on the gloved fist, and she wondered what it would feel like around her-

“Don’t keep me waiting next time, eh?” He directed this to [Y/N], and she felt like she was hallucinating. Was there humor to his tone? She could definitely hear the smile. The disbelief on Coulson's face was hilarious to The Eleventh Brother, much like the whole occurrence, while [Y/N] just didn’t know what to say, yet again. She started picking the skin on her fingers, she was nervous, she was scared, but intrigued all at the same time. He turned to leave the lab, tapping his shoe on the floor in retreat, but she knew she had to say something, otherwise she would regret it.

“I won’t, Sir.” His step halted as his hand was on the door, she couldn’t see his facial reaction, but she did see his body tense up and grip tighten on the door. She assumed she used the wrong title, did he prefer Inquisitor? Eleventh Brother? Master? Coulson stared at her with a mix of pity and nerves, but the Eleventh Brother’s reaction surprised them both. His head slowly turned back towards [Y/N], and she felt like she was the only person in the room.

“Good, _sweetheart_.” Coulson’s eyes bulged, whereas [Y/N] didn't know what to feel. The nickname went straight through her, that all familiar feeling travelling down. Before he left, he relaxed his head onto his shoulders like he was deep in thought, as he dramatically opened the door before waltzing away, attitude mixing with every step. Once he was finally out of view, Coulson snapped towards her.

**“How.”**

“How?” She replied, noting that she had definitely done something wrong, but she didn’t know what. Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

“You refer to him as Inquisitor, or Eleventh Brother **only**.” He made his way to the back of the lab, grabbing something that was out of her view, still shaking in fear as he grabbed a desk to support himself. As he was doing this, [Y/N] looked out the glass to see Theo frozen in fear by his desk, so she sent him a small smile to calm his nerves. He reciprocated this smile as he moved to continue his work.

“I would be _very_ careful if I were you, Miss Corenale. You should be praying to the maker that you don’t get caught up with him. **He’s a lunatic**.” She directed her attention towards her superior officer, who instead of shaking in fear, he was shaking in anger. She didn’t know what caused his change in emotion, but she knew if she didn’t apologize for whatever she did, it risked her position; she couldn’t afford to lose it after gathering so much intel. The purpose misuse of her title, calling her Miss instead of Doctor, was an obvious hint towards the lack of respect that went both ways, and it screamed _‘I am superior to you’_.

“Yes, Doctor.” Her voice was quiet, adrenaline cooling down after her encounter with the Eleventh Brother, causing her to sound meek. He opened a cabinet towards the wall, grabbing a yellow pill bottle before dry swallowing two. Her stomach started to rumble at the sight of digesting something, she realised that she should probably eat soon, and with the loss of adrenaline from her body, her legs started to feel weak and her hands began to shake.

“I’m going on my lunch break.” Instead of waiting for a response, she dashed towards the door before he could say anything, discarding the latex gloves into the bin before leaving. As she made her way out, she cleared her throat before waving to Theo, who only barely caught the wave before she speed walked away.

-

As the door whisked behind her, he held her body against it while taking in a deep breath. Her feet ached, her legs ached, and her brain felt incompetent to do any basic tasks. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in what in the force happened today, before opening up again to look at the clock on the bedside.

**20:13**

Letting out a puff of air, she removed her shoes before chucking them against the room, reaching into her bra through her uniform and pulling out her data stick and placing it (along with her data-pad) on the drawer. The stick contained everything she’d manage to steal, and it was crucial she didn’t lose it. Removing the rest of her clothing, with cold air in the room hitting her body, causing her hair to stand up and her nipples to harden, she chose her pajamas (that happened to be too sheer for her liking), instantly diving into her bed, situating herself comfortably between the minimal pillows.

As she stared up to the ceiling, she began to ponder if this was really worth it. The rebellion was the key to defeating the Empire, but was it too late? The Empire had managed to get their hands on important planets, such as Coruscant, and it was only a matter of time before Alderaan fell into their hands too. Her home. She missed the days before the Empire so much, and she missed her sister too. It felt weird using a code-name for her, they grew up together, they were blood relation.

 _Before the Jedi Order took her away_ , she thought. Her emotions sometimes got the best of her, she often felt resentment towards them, they took her sister away from her, but she knew they did it for the better of the galaxy, they were peacekeepers. At least that’s what she tried to convince herself. She let her thoughts lead her away, thinking about the lakes of Alderaan, but especially the people. That is why she’s doing this, for her people. She hasn’t met the royal family, she knew there was the Princess who was around 13 years younger than her though, Leia. [Y/N] had a feeling inside of her that keeps her head afloat, _hope_. She had hope for Leia. [Y/N] would do anything for her planet, she had to do this, no matter how much she missed the comfort of freedom.

Freedom was something she wished for, but she knew it was near impossible. Everyone was a prisoner, it didn’t matter if they were a prisoner to the Empire or not, the thought of freedom deemed impossible to her. She just viewed herself as a cog in a machine that was far more complex than she could ever dream of. But in a sense, if even one cog rebelled, it still caused a chain reaction, and eventually, more cogs would begin to rebel, until the machine stopped working and had to be rebuilt.

 _You’re mixing your metaphors_ , she reminded herself.

She turned to lay on her back, breasts pressed up against the pillows as she tried to get comfortable, closing her eyes. She tried to drift off, but the only thoughts that would cross her mind was **him**. She didn't know why, he was crazy, a murderer, and he tortured that poor person. She felt betrayed by her thoughts as she tried to come up with a reason to excuse his behaviour. What if he had no choice? Tossing in her bed, she brought her hands over her face, rubbing them around her eyes as she felt the cold tips of her fingers. Instead of getting rid of these thoughts though, they only made them worse. She began to think about the way he oozed confidence, and how it was evident he was impatient and stubborn, there was a childish sense to him, but this didn’t affect her opinion on him negatively, it just made her _more_ curious. **He called her sweetheart**. She also remembers the way he smelt, despite smelling the clean fabric of his uniform, it didn't fully mask the smell of a forest (which reminded her of her home) and the smell of metal, perhaps a droid? Why would he be around droids? Maybe he just preferred them to people, she knew she did sometimes. She remembers the way he chuckled too, it wasn’t a humour laugh, it was dark, amusement of her fear probably. The way he stalled at the door when she called him Sir began to float around her mind, along with the thought of his gloved hands tightly wrapped around her neck, she felt like she couldnt breath all of a sudden. She was that desperate. He was dangerous, she knew this, but it still didn’t stop her, and it felt like she was losing control of her own body; and her mind. She brought her hands away from her face, directing them across her body as she began to think about what he’d feel like.

 _He’d definitely be a tease_ , she thought.

Before she could continue any further, she also remembered the way she felt when they first made eye contact with each other. Well, not technically eye contact. Mask contact? She amused herself with the idea of her getting lost in his eyes; were they corrupted by the dark side and yellow, or were they his natural shade? The feeling was hard to describe, and she’d never felt like that before. It was as if she could feel every vibration around her as her head went fuzzy, but the wave of coolness that she felt around her heart before it expanded across her body was relaxing, despite being in a room with a tortured dead body and the torturer. Did he use the force on her? These thoughts only edged her on, as she brought her hands down lower and lower. Suddenly, her emotions were amplified, and she felt like she was on Mustafar. It felt like she was feeling double the amount of her emotions, and she couldn't take it any longer. As her one hand finally reached her underwear, she dipped down, reaching her swollen clit while her other came up and rested on her breast. She felt unbelievably embarrassed, but after two months of feeling nothing to all these emotions at once, she felt relieved. She knew her body well, and each movement brought her closer towards release, so she kept picking up the pace and rubbing herself in desperation, feeling the wetness from her own body, she felt betrayed by it, she had never been this wet before. Pinching her nipple as well, she wondered what the Inquisitor looked like when he was pleasuring himself. Would he be quick and harsh just like his personality, or did he care to be gentle and take his time? This spurred her on, as she imagined his hands wrapped around her neck, sending a shiver to her core. Perhaps, instead of physically choking her, he preferred to use the force. She doesn't think she would mind either way, but she couldn’t stop herself thinking of his gloved hands touching her in any way possible. If she could imagine that, she would go as far as imaging his bare hands around her neck. She let out pants of frustration as she neared the edge, picturing the Inquisitor in his mask. As this sent her over the edge, her body spasmed accompanied by the mewled sounds coming from her throat. Taking in deep breathes, panting like a dog (which only reminded her of the way he tilted his head earlier on in the day), she removed her hand from her underwear which was covered in herself, she took one more second before she realised what she’d done.

She’d just wanked off to an Inquisitor, while being a part of a Rebellion. **Dank kriffing Farrik**. Technically, she didn’t betray the Rebellion, and it’s not like anyone would know, not even the Inquisitor himself would know. It was her own dirty secret. It wasn’t just any Inquisitor though, of course it had to be the one who was _fucking crazy_. Getting up from the bed, she made her way to the refresher to clean up her mess, and she was now too hot instead of too cold, the sheer fabric of her top doing nothing to hide her modesty.

She doubted she could ever look at him the same every again, if she ever _did_ see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I APOLOGISE (no I don’t) for the first chapter being this uh….. detailed. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ahah! I promise not every chapter will have explicit stuff in it, but ya know, you just gotta set the tone. Now that Cal and Reader have met, I wonder if they’ll see each other anytime soon…. (spoiler but not really: they will). 10 points if you spot the Gotham / Jerome parallels / references ;) PLEASE let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Master only looked on in disappointment, and while she couldn't see the face of the boy himself, the wobble in his voice told her everything she needed to know. There was a deep darkness inside of him, something she recognised she had inside of her, only his kept growing and growing, and she could feel all of it.

[Y/N] felt warm, too warm. Her body felt like she’d just ran a marathon, her heartbeat souring out of her chest accompanied by her sweaty palms. She looked around, not noticing where she was; but her surroundings comforted her, like it was welcoming her, guiding her down a path (metaphorically). She looked down at herself, noticing that she was still in the pajamas that she wore to bed, her face flushed red as she remembered what happened before she fell asleep, she also mentally scolded herself for even owning a piece of clothing this sheer, she might as well have not been wearing anything at all. But everything seemed normal. The room she was standing in looked like a hallway, a dazzling red carpet underneath her bare feet as gold pillars reached to the very top of the large ceiling. Looking out the multiple arch-shaped windows (yet she couldn't bring herself to walk towards them) she noticed the tall buildings and flying transportations contrast against the breathtaking sunset. She’d never been so relaxed, even though she didn’t recognise the place. She knew she had never been here, and if she assumed right; it was somewhere the Empire hadn’t contaminated.

She heard grunts of frustration (or could it have been pain?) from down the hallway, she felt the cooling sensation that had become all too familiar to her once again, and her feet started moving towards the sounds. Eyebrows furrowing in curiosity, she recognised she wasn't in the right state of mind, she felt dizzy and oozy, but she felt the need to move towards the sound. Like it was begging her. As she continued down the hallway, she started to feel the pain coming from every direction as her body felt like it was being stretched thin, she couldn’t pinpoint the cause of pain, a migraine quickly growing in her head as she continued even further down the hallway. As the pain grew stronger, she wanted to stop, but curiosity got the best of her as she started to quicken up her pace down the hallway which seemed never-ending. Suddenly, she was sprinting, and the walls were caving in on her as the hallway spun, causing her to fall on her feet. She lost all senses of touch; darkness caving in her vision. She’d never felt so weak.

Her body may have let her rest, but her vision didn’t. It was certainly weird, she’d never had an out-of-body experience before, it felt like she was floating. She could change her vision, directing her gaze across the room, but the rest of her body was paralyzed, it scared her deeply. Her surroundings had completely changed, and she no longer felt the comfort of the red carpet against her toes. Instead of immediately panicking, she focused her gaze in front of her, squinting her eyes in an effort to make her vision less blurry. She tried to focus, but she felt like her head was purposely not cooperating with her. 

“Master! I can’t do it!” A young boy’s voice called out.

He was in pain, she noted. She felt like she’d heard the voice before, but it only caused an overwhelming feeling in her brain, causing her to once again cloud her own vision. 

“You must, Padawan Kestis. Let go of your emotions, there is _peace_.” An older Lasat man countered the young boy's voice, which unfortunately for [Y/N] only made her more overwhelmed. She’d never heard of the name Kestis before, but evidently, he was a part of the Jedi Order. A Padawan. Pushing past this obstacle, she tried her hardest to focus on what was going on, the ringing in her ears starting to form, only to become unbearable. She managed to identify the surrounding area, a training room? It was a bland colour, filled with greys and silvers, platforms moving around as she focused on the figure jumping and running around the walls before giving up. He wasn’t as young as she thought he was, the voice sounding like a twelve-year-old boy, and despite only being able to see the back of his body, she knew he was tall; definitely around her age. He had the most gorgeous red hair she had ever seen in her life, contrasting against the bland colours of his Jedi robes and the dull colours of the room. She also noticed his Master in the corner of the room, instantly recognising the logo he wore. He was a Jedi General for the Grand Army of the Republic. 

The boy was tired, she felt his emotions, instantly surrounding her and caving her in. Anger, resentment, aggression, power. She wondered if her sister also went through this exact training. Disrupting her thoughts, she felt a shift. She felt hatred, expanding across every inch of her paralysed body; scared to admit that it felt _good_.

“ **Peace is a lie!** There is only **passion**. Through passion I gain **strength** , through strength I gain **power** , through power I gain **victory** through my victory, **my chains are broken**. _The Force shall free me_! **Peace is a lie**!” The boy, Kestis, lashed out. This wasn’t the Jedi code, this was the Sith code, and she recognised it instantly from the teachings her Father had shown her. Kestis was at his breaking point, and she could feel it. Impatience wracked his body as his Master’s face filled with fear, which only helped his power grow stronger. A shiver ran down her spine as he started laughing maniacally, the type of laugh that was forced and came straight from his throat as his hands clenched to his sides before reiterating himself over, and over again, like he was trying to convince himself of _something_.

**“Peace is a lie!”** The more and more the boy reiterated it, the more she felt sympathy towards him. He was completely broken beyond repair, and he had no one to comfort him. His Master only looked on in disappointment, and while she couldn't see the face of the boy himself, the wobble in his voice told her everything she needed to know. There was a deep darkness inside of him, something she recognised she had inside of her, only his kept growing and growing, and she could feel all of it. The stronger his emotions grew, the stronger she grew, eyes completely focused although her body was still paralysed, she could hear and see everything. Kestis used the Force to pull his Master’s lightsaber towards him, igniting the blue blade, his sweaty palms almost dropped the weapon, but the determination in him wouldn’t allow it; that didn’t stop him from hesitating. 

_He’s going to strike him,_ she realised. 

But before he could even take a breath, everything was ripped away from her as her vision yet again turned dark, the power she felt radiating through her immediately left her body, only to replace itself with the strong migraine she felt before. Her mind and body were exhausted. 

It wasn’t over yet, though. As her senses finally came back around (this time, with a fully functioning body) she pulled herself up from the cold metal floor that had harshly hit her body as she let out a quiet gasp in shock. A blaring siren instantly entered her ears, causing her to attempt to cover them with her palms. The sound still managed to seep through, so she squeezed her eyes shut in instinct. She acknowledged that the sound would not be going away anytime soon, so she removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes, still a bit dazed and confused. Everything was hazy. 

_Okay, figure out your surroundings and keep calm. Then you’ll know what to do next,_ she reminded herself, her father’s teachings coming into play once again. 

A ship, she knew she was on a ship. Trying to recognise the alarm sounds or the patterns on the walls, she could identify which ship it was and go from there. 

_“Execute Order Sixty-Six.”_ She heard the voice from a distance, but it was coming from a transmission, the crackling sound making itself aware, not a person on board. Half of her mind told her to relax at the thought, but hearing the heavy footsteps in the distance kept her alert. 

_Star Destroyer?_ It was a good of a guess if any. Holding herself up against the wall, she tried to spot any signs that could give her an indication on which way to go. Right or left? The question was answered for her, the cooling sensation that she began to dread whirled around her. 

**Left.**

As she turned left, her motions were instantly stopped as she heard a noise coming from a small space in the wall, just big enough that she could fit through. 

_Did anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?_ She sarcastically reminded herself before squeezing her way through the gap, realising she would much rather be in between the walls than to be on the other end of whoever carried the heavy footsteps. It led her to maintenance hallways, and with her bare feet hitting the cold metal against the floor, she continued on her path forward before halting when she realised what the sound was, she managed to block out the sirens so she could focus. It was crying, more like whimpering, accompanied by the sound of harsh, small intakes of breath, which sounded similarly to hyperventilating. It was all signs of a panic attack, and once she realised how serious the situation could be if they were on their own (which she presumed they were) her pace picked up before realising she had nowhere to go but _up._

It had been a while since she’d done a couple of pushups, but she grabbed onto the bar above her before hauling herself up, legs scrambling like a cat as she held a death grip on the bar, being extra careful not to fall. Scooting herself across it before securing herself on the platform, she continued forward as the crying became louder and the breaths became shorter. Once again finding herself in a compromising position, there was a gap between the platform and railings she deemed safe enough to jump and grab onto, she approached the edge, instantly regretting it once she realised if she fell, she would be _long gone._ Calming her nerves and shaking her arms, she paced backwards so she could get momentum, before surprising herself as she leapt forward, legs flailing as her hands reached out in front of her to grab onto the metal. 

Her hands missed the opening, causing her to fall freely in the air until her adrenaline somehow kept her alive as she grabbed the very edge. Her full body was dangling in the air as her hands begged her to let go, but the sounds of crying gave her the motivation to pull herself up and slowly climb upwards towards the safe platform. She was on the verge of tears herself as she took a break to rest her boiling forehead against the cool metal, letting out small puffs of dead air as she continued upwards. Once she did manage to pull herself safely away from the edge, her body flopped, all adrenaline leaving her only to replace itself with exhaustion. But she continued on, dragging herself off of the floor with nothing but her pride along with her pained grunts, stalking down the endless maintenance hallway as she wiped the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. The closer she grew to the crying only fueled the beating in her chest, dragging her hands over her head, gripping onto her hair in an attempt to stop the overwhelming anxiety she became riddled with. As the feelings grew to a peak, she finally spotted the person, hunched over, curled up, full body pressed against sideways to the metal wall. Their hands wrapped around themselves in an attempt of comfort, and although she could only see the back of them, it was obvious their head was held between their knees. 

“I don't understand…. Why? _Master_ , why! **I don’t understand**!” They cried, repeating themselves over and over again. They were confused, frustrated, and not thinking clearly. She recognised the voice, and she recognised the hair; the same shade of red. He still dawned his brown Jedi robes, although this time, there wasn’t a lightsaber in sight. 

She softly approached the man, careful not to alarm him by the quiet paters of her feet. She wanted to reach her hand out, and as she slowly lowered herself onto her knees beside him, relaxing her face for when he turns around, she felt a rippling sensation as she softly placed her hand upon his shoulder. She knew he felt it too, his body shivering at the contact like he wasn’t used to human touch. 

“Padawan Kestis?” She questioned, her voice soft and welcoming as she spoke with care, however she couldn’t mask the curiosity in her tone. She gently squeezed his shoulder as an invitation to turn around, and that he can trust her. Before he could turn around, her mind was filled with a sharp pain, forcing her to close her eyes and hiss in discomfort. She never let go of his shoulder, **they felt connected.**

Once she re-opened her eyes (blinking to clear her vision), she watched the man in front of her turn around, but she wasn’t met with red hair and a pair of eyes as she expected. She was face to face with _The Eleventh Brother’s_ mask. 

She quickly let go of his shoulder as if it burned to the touch, gasping in shock as her eyes widened in fear, completely frozen staring into his eyes. He stared back, seemingly also frozen as the red accents of his mask reflected against the cool-toned walls. They stayed staring at each other for what felt like minutes, his ragged and scarce breath contrasting against her slow and meaningful ones, her lips neatly parted as he looked her up and down. They felt each other through their emotions, he was confused, yet not as alarmed as her, whereas she felt curious, an emotion that had been coming to her more frequently. She sensed his emotions change as the mask stared deeply into her soul, he was suddenly guarded, like she had somehow infiltrated his space. He reached out, his bare hands grabbing at her neck in aggression as she felt the air struggle to enter her lungs. She attempted to pull his hand off of her neck, clawing at his hands as her lips moved in an attempt to speak, but the restricted airflow didn’t allow her to get a single syllable out. At the sight of her struggle, Kestis lulled his head to the side before speaking out in an alarmed tone. 

_“[Y/N]?”_

\- 

Gasping for air, [Y/N] shot up from her bed, hands instinctively finding its way towards her neck as she greedily took in as many composed breaths as she could. 

_That was all a dream?_ She questioned herself, it felt horrifically real, and her mind was filled with only questions. She twisted her neck around the room, not liking the feeling that had immersed itself in her stomach that was indescribable. She threw the covers off of her bed, legs shaking as she suddenly stood up to look out of the window. She didn't know what to expect, the view of the planet Nur was never pleasing, but she desperately sought comfort off of anything she could. Her breathing picked up as her whole body started to tremble. She tried to swallow her thoughts, pinching her nose as her unstable breath hit the inside of her palm. She shook her head, desperate to get rid of the hot flushes she was experiencing as her left leg kept bouncing against the hardened floor. 

Discarding her gaze away from the window, she bent down as she opened the bottom draw of the bedside table, fishing out a silver necklace. Her panting had slowly begun to diminish, but she brought the necklace to her chest as she clutched it tightly, along with her eyes. It was a childish thing to do, her Father had always told her that it was an unnecessary weakness, but she couldn't bear to part with it all these years later. She never wore it on missions, and rarely brought it with her full stop, she wanted the only emotions to be associated with it to be positive. That’s what she would have wanted. 

Her Mother had gifted her this necklace, but she couldn’t remember when she did. As a child, she used to wear it all the time after her Mother passed so early on, and she could still hear her Mothers soft praises. 

_“Let this necklace bring you knowledge and harmony, [Y/N]. Let it remind you of me and dear Joni.”_

It was a circular shape, but the recognisable phoenix was hard to miss as she stopped clutching it against her chest, instead letting it dangle from her shaky fingers as the other hand traced along the bird shape. This is who she was fighting for. Not the Rebellion, for her Mother. The silver reflected against the small light of the stars that had seeped its way through the window, and for once, the planet of Nur felt beautiful to her. Tears had started to freely fall from her face as she started to sniffle, finally calming down her own breathing to a slow rate. She carefully placed her necklace around her neck, she needed the comfort of her Mother and Sister now more than ever. She looked at the clock, noticing the time. 

**04:27**

She didn’t want to fall back asleep, it would be futile and too sensitive in her current state, so she decided to go into the fresher and finally change out of her pajamas. 

\- 

Work had been unbelievably slow, and [Y/N] hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of discomfort all day, which didn’t go unnoticed by her co-workers. The Lab was back in full swing, Nurses coming in and out throughout the day, Imperial officers strolling past, and clean-up droids were swarming the place. She swore if she heard the Lab entrance go off one more time, she was going to lose it. The droids were starting to exceptionally get on her nerves as well, their monotonous voices drilling into her skull when she was trying to do her kriffing report. 

When she walked in this morning, earlier than she usually did, she did her usual routine of greeting Theo (albeit more briefly after her nightmare) before making her way towards the desk. Before she had fully approached it, she hovered in her step as she noticed a file messily resting its contents across the desk. Slowly approaching it, she sorted its contents into a neat pile before she noticed the title on the front cover. It was the file The Eleventh Brother had taken yesterday. Had he been the one to return it? Or did he make someone else do it for him? She wouldn't blame him if he did, she suspected he had a lot of people under his command. She looked around the silent lab, Doctor Coulson wasn’t here either, did he drop it off? She assumed not, he was probably still frozen in fear; he would do anything to not come across the Inquisitor’s path ever again. He definitely wouldn’t have left the file in such a mess anyway, he was constantly drowning on about sorting the files. 

So, that’s what she did for the rest of her shift, making sure she could get this project over and done with, with the file complete the highest standard in order to impress the Brother. She doesn’t know why she wants to impress him, but she knew he definitely wouldn’t take kindly to a half-arsed report. The thought of him constantly led her to last night’s dream, and that’s all it was. A dream. It didn’t make any sense, although there had to be some truth behind it. He must have been a Padawan before his fall to the dark side, but wherever the name Kestis came from she had no idea, she’d never met a ‘Kestis’ before, at least that’s far as she could remember. Maybe it was a friend of her Mother or Father? It was probably just her kriffing active imagination, although the design of his Master’s lightsabers hilt was imprinted in her brain. That was _too_ realistic for her liking. She wouldn’t dare bring the dream up to the Brother himself, she doubts she’ll ever see him again, but the looming curiosity she felt within herself needed to know if he actually _was_ a redhead, a thought that definitely shouldn’t be a priority. She also imagined the days before the Republic fell, he must have been the same age as her, and no doubt they both felt sorrow towards it, both treating it as the day never existed. The hope inside of her told her he would have been a wonderful Jedi, and perhaps he may have even been on The Council alongside her sister if the fates happened to change. But that’s all it was, hope. 

She closed the file, forcing herself out of her thoughts as two mechanical droids crowded her workspace. She had to refrain herself from using her electric bracelets to zap their metal brains out, annoyance started to build up inside of her. As if the day was purposely against her, the sound of the Lab entrance rang through her ears, and before she realised who walked through the door, she smacked her fists onto the table before speaking out in an assertive tone, anger finally building itself up and releasing. 

“Would you metal bucketheads **fuck off**!” 

_“Entering: Second Sister. Approved.”_

“Now now, Doctor. I don’t think that language is appropriate in a place of work.” The Second Sister’s muffled voice spread throughout the Lab teasingly, which was now covered in a deafening, uncomfortable silence. Everyone’s eyes were either looking at The Second Sister in fear, or looking at [Y/N] in dread. [Y/N] didn’t feel as uncomfortable around The Second Sister as she did with The Eleventh Brother, and the fear inside of her was surprisingly covered up with annoyance, something the force user dressed in black was fully aware of. However, The Second Sister was also fully aware of the emotions that had coiled themselves around her, sensing her discomfort and anxiety, which was not caused by her. It was faint, and most certainly thin, she had been carrying these emotions around with her all day. 

_How ironic_ , [Y/N] thought to herself. _Meeting two Inquisitors in two days surely has to be a record._ After staying out of sight from the Inquisitors for the last two months, it had to be her luck to get into a confrontation with two now. 

“My apologies, Sister.” She spoke with sincerity, certainly not wanting to be on her bad side. Despite The Elevenths Brother’s unpredictable movements (of which she was still more scared of him than her) The Second’s Sister’s calculated movements still sent shivers down [Y/N]’s spine. Her eyes surveyed the Sister and her surrounding area, trying to get any hint on why she had turned up to the Lab. Her question was shortly answered by the Sister. 

“My dearest Brother, unfortunately, couldn’t be here himself to collect your report, so here I am. I trust that it’s finished now, Doctor?” 

“Yes, Sister.” She spoke punctually, not wasting any time in retrieving the file; not wanting any more attention drawn to her. All the eyes were beginning to make her nervous. Once [Y/N] had scuttered her way over, the Sister gracefully took the file out of her hand, which [Y/N] immediately compared to the Brother’s harsh snatch from the day before. Both Inquisitors had different, yet defining personalities, but she realised each possessed the same amount of danger and trouble. [Y/N] was nervous under the Sister’s gaze, she wouldn’t doubt if she was able to see straight through her elaborate lies. 

“Excellent. I shall tell my Brother that his **favourite** Doctor has done her job _correctly_.” 

The Sister’s words caused her to freeze, processing what she had just said. Her tone was yet again teasing, and [Y/N] hoped she could find traces of sarcasm in her sentence, but it was lacking. She didn’t take the Sister to be a liar. Before she could articulate a response, the Sister continued, but dropping her volume so only [Y/N] could hear. 

“I heard he’s taken quite a liking to you, Doctor. _Tread carefully and with ease_.” Without giving [Y/N] a second to process her words, the Sister excited the room with a similar attitude she’d seen on The Eleventh Brother yesterday, except void of impatience and aggression. 

_What had [Y/N] gotten herself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this, had a breakdown, finished it at 12:30 am. Bon Appetite.  
> In all seriousness though, I cannot believe the amount of support and kind words I’ve received so far. Every piece of feedback I get means the absolute world, and I’d just like to remind everyone that the taglist is always open on tumblr! Let me know what you guys think in the comments or send me an ask. Until next Sunday! <3


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed at his own joke, the deep throaty chuckled soon turned into an unnerving and unstoppable laugh as he brought his hands across his stomach, bending more forward as he laughed, causing his cool metal mask to press itself against [Y/N]’s forehead, which surprised her.

After such an exhausting workday, [Y/N] had gone straight to her quarters and fell asleep in an instant. She's dealt with too many Inquisitors the past couple of days for her liking. Seeing The Eleventh Brother was bad enough, and of course, she had to be attracted to someone who wears a mask, she doesn’t have a clue what he looks like (despite her subconscious telling her that he’s ginger, she doesn’t know if she believes herself or not) and to make matters worse, rumour has it she’s his favourite doctor; said rumour coming from none other than The Second Sister. Allegedly, he’s taken a liking to her, which only makes her job more dangerous. If more eyes were on her, especially if he decided to monitor her (worse case scenarios popped into her head, but she decided to discard them at this point) she assumed she’d have to go dark, which would make all of the information she’d gathered so far, useless. She would have the Empire after her no matter where she went, and the only people who could possibly help her would be Joni’s contacts, and she hadn’t met any of them. She knows there’s around four of them, and the most she knows is that they have a good _ship_ , so she didn’t know a lot. 

Her body and mind finally felt rested, and all she wanted to do was take a day off and lay in bed, which peculiarly seemed far most comfortable than she remembered. She was used to the thin covers and the hard pillows, but right now she felt like she was laying in a cloud, soft pillows surrounding her head. She knew if she stayed in bed any longer she definitely wouldn’t be able to get up and go to work, so she squeezed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment, before opening her eyes. She huddled the covers around her first, so her view was blocked from looking out into the room, but as she moved the covers away from her eyesight, she wasn’t in her room? Normally, her initial reaction would be to panic, but she was so comfortable in the bed, she just felt peculiar. Was she kidnapped, and her kidnapper just happened to be insanely rich? 

I wish, she thought to herself, she’d do anything to get away from the Empire at this point. She’d seen their torture methods up close and too personal, she just wanted to go home. Wherever home was. Sitting up the bed and wrapping the covers around her so she wouldn’t feel a chill in the room, she noticed it had to be ten times larger than her little box room.

_Okay, a little exaggeration, it’s still huge though._

It was dark, just like hers, multiple shades of black and greys decorated the room as if it had no personality, deep red accents were also noticeable in the room, including the covers that had wrapped themselves around her body. The window behind the bed was larger than the one she had, the view was nearly identical (given there’s not a lot of variety on the planet Nur) but the larger windows somehow made the view more appealing to her. Everything was open planned, so she could see the small kitchen and table from where she was sat in the bed. Littered across the table seemed to be droid parts and paint, along with multiple different tools. Perhaps the person was a highly ranking mechanic? That question still didn’t explain how they would be able to afford such a room, because it had to be worth a lot. The couch looked inviting, and despite currently being empty, she could recognise the dents that showed her someone had been sitting in it recently. Two doors led to other areas of the room, which she assumed one was for the fresher, and the other was for a closet (since she knew their wealth status was high, they couldn’t possibly keep all of their clothes ina simple drawer like her). She decided it would be best to explore, given that she heard nobody coming, it would be smart to get an idea of her surroundings. Swinging her legs off of the bed and removing the covers from around her body, she noticed (and was relieved) that she was in the pajamas that she had worn to bed. Her bare feet hit the soft carpet, she hadn’t felt this comfortable in years.

She wanted to run her hands across every single surface in the room, trying to get clues on who owns it. The deeper she looked, she noticed that burn marks littered either the walls or the multiple different counters in the room. Some had been repaired, whereas the others had just been left on their own. Each mark most likely told a different story, and she found herself wanting to know about each one. The marks, however, were done on instinct and in rage, something that immediately screamed out to her. 

A noise rang out into her ear, which was unfamiliar to her. It was quiet, yet loud at the same time, and it was the only thing she could hear. It was buzzing, and she felt it all around her body, pointing her towards the bed. Using her instincts, she knelt on her knees and pulled out a long, metal box that was stashed under the bed. The person who hid it was either stupid to hide it in such a common place, or smart to hide it where people would deem too obvious. They could have just been confident in their security, though. She wanted to open it so bad, but was worried about what could be inside. It could be dangerous, possibly harm her. What if it was planted here because her captors wanted her to look at it? Could its contents kill her? She decided to take a risk, hands gently opened the clasps (despite her hands beginning to tremble). What was inside blew her away.

It was a lightsaber, double-bladed, and it was the exact one she had seen in her dream the previous night. It was beautiful, intricately designed and a shiny shade of silver, if she didn’t know who it belonged to, she would have been completely enamoured by it. Now, the panic and uncomfort started to settle into her. She wasn’t in a mechanics room, she was in an Inquisitor’s room, the same Inquisitor who had begun to plague her dreams. If she was correct about his lightsaber design, was she correct in assuming that he was a redhead? Was she correct in knowing his name, Kestis, too? A shiver ran down her sign, why was she here?

_“[Y/N]....”_ A voice rang out, almost like a whisper. She instantly recognised the voice as she snapped the box shut and immediately pushed it under his bed, exactly where it was before. She shot up from her crouched position, fear dancing across her face as she looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where he was. But, she couldn’t see him. 

“Where are you?” She questioned, trying to make her tone more demanding, but it still sounded weak and passive. 

“Where are **you?** ” Her question was answered by a question from him, but she had no clue what he had meant. He could hear her, but could not see her? Did he know she was in his room? 

“What-” Interrupted, her vision turned black as pain entered her head.

_Not again._

Darkness clouded her vision, she couldn’t see anything, she couldn’t feel anything, she couldn’t do anything. The darkness surrounding her was anything but comforting, it was cold, it was bleak, and it was fueled by a strange sense of power. 

Her eyes shot open, she was standing, but where was she standing? She was still surrounded by darkness, the abyss around her was never ending, and her feet against the darkness was solid. She lifted one of her arms in front of her, comforted that her vision wasn’t dark, but alarmed that she wasn’t in her pajamas anymore. She was wearing leather gloves, one side was black, the other a dark red (similar to the colours of his room). Looking down at herself, she saw the light armour that was across her chest accompanied by the dark trousers and red leather boots she wore. She was wearing an Inquisitor’s uniform.

“You look good.” The Eleventh Brothers voice came from behind her, still muffled by his mask. The sudden sound alarmed her as she whipped around, staring him up and down. He looked identical to how he looked when he entered the Lab the other day.

“This is a dream.” [Y/N] stated, the uncertainty was evident across her facial features and posture, something that the Brother recognised and decided to toy with, she wasn’t aware on what was going on, and he as certainly not going to tell her. He enjoyed games too much.

“Is it?” He smirked under his mask, slowly stalking his way towards her, only for her to cower back in fear, despite wanting to move forward and stand her ground, he wasn’t going to stop reaching forward, and the bleak darkness seemed to go on forever.

“Come, don’t be like that.” His voice was low, speaking to her as if she was a frightened child. He was toying with her, she recognised. She knew she had to retaliate, so she stopped moving backwards and planted her feet, fists bunching up at the side of her.

“Be like what?” She played dumb, hoping to get a reaction out of the Brother, buying herself time to look him other. His Inquisitor lightsaber was attached to his hip, so why did he have the other stashed under his bed?

“Hmm. You’re being difficult.” In contrast to [Y/N]’s fists clenched at her side, his hands were relaxed against his side, freely moving with every exaggerated step he took towards her. He didn’t appreciate her being difficult, but he was still intrigued by how she remained her ground, despite his impatience starting to grow. The pair now face to face, [Y/N] uncomfortable from the lack of space, while the Brother remained unbothered. He bent forward, a direct parallel from when he did it when they first met, his actions uncanny and identical. This time, he didn’t look as menacing to [Y/N] as he tried to be, and she was growing more confident the longer he remained close to her. He still smelt the same, too, and could hear his muffled breathing clearly.

“Join me. You know you want to.” Pieces of air left his mask as he spoke, which littered themselves across her face. She was aghast, not exactly knowing what he meant, but knowing everything he wanted to say at the same time. 

“I mean, come on. What do you have left to lose? Well, except your sanity.” He laughed at his own joke, the deep throaty chuckled soon turned into an unnerving and unstoppable laugh as he brought his hands across his stomach, bending more forward as he laughed, causing his cool metal mask to press itself against [Y/N]’s forehead, which surprised her. Now that he was this close, she could look through the thin red visor on his mask, faintly able to make out his eyes. She couldn’t tell which colour they were, but they were staring straight at her. He moved his one hand away from his stomach, moving it to grab one of her wrists. It was a tight hold, but not painful. His fingers moved themselves within his grip. She didn’t know what to say, she was staring at him as he was staring back at her. She was flustered, eyes blinking innocently as she contemplated on what to say. She wanted to say yes so badly, the temptation was right there, and she knew he knew this. But she had to remind herself who she was, she didn’t want to get caught up in this mess. 

“No thank you, Sir.” She blinked herself out of her flustered state, purposely calling him Sir to get a reaction out of him like it did last time, the eye contact between the two remained unbroken. Before he could retaliate, her vision began to swim and blur, the pain making its way back into her head as she let out a painful cry. She felt her body go limp as she fell towards the darkness. She felt the Brother catch her, but before he could do anything else, she completely went numb. 

-

She awoke this time, slowly, making sure that the headache wouldn’t breach its way into her mind yet again; she was getting really sick of dealing with them now. As she opened her eyes, she surveyed the room she was in, and thankfully, she was in her normal clothes, and in her normal room. She was thankful she wasn't anywhere near The Eleventh Brother, but annoyed at her subconscious for what just happened.

_You really got to stop having weird ass dreams,_ she thought to herself. They were becoming too real for her liking, especially when they were about an Inquisitor. _Way too fucking real._ She felt like she couldn’t even trust her own mind anymore, and she bet the Brother would let out a chuckle if he found out _he_ was driving _her_ crazy. She saw his eyes, she felt his hand, **and** she felt his mask. Something was telling her this wasn’t a dream, apart of her waiting to expand on that idea, but if she found out that these dreams weren’t a coincidence, she felt like she would combust. She even saw his lightsaber, if she really wanted to she could have touched it, and it was the exact same design as her previous dream. Her mind was playing cruel tricks on her. She didn’t even awake in a panic, and although this was only the second time she’d dreamt about him, she was getting use to it already. He would probably take pride in plaguing her dreams. 

It was all getting too much for her, as she stared out towards the data-pad that was on the bedside table, she could just leave. Her sister could pull her out, she could get one of her contacts to come get her, and she could just run from the Empire her whole life.

_Coward!_

No, she wouldn’t be known as a coward. She would just be known as another victim of the Empire. Something she was not content on becoming. Inspiration filled her veins, she needed to let her frustrations out, and for the first time in two months, she was finally going to train (the possibility of seeing The Eleventh Brother had completely slipped her mind, she just needed an outlet and needed one fast). [Y/N] Corenale would not go down a victim of the Empire, nor a coward, and certainly not to the hands of The Eleventh Brother. 

-

She navigated her way towards the training rooms, going through multiple dark corridors that all looked identical, she’s surprised she managed to keep track and not get lost. She was wearing plain gym clothes, something she had brought along with her and not something the Empire had issued. It was comforting, in a weird sense, finally being able to wear clothes that weren’t tainted in hate and anger. She was blissfully unaware of the person training behind the doors.

Opening the double doors, at first she didn’t notice the commotion going on in the room, too focused on finding out where they kept the training batons. As her eyes scanned the room, that’s when she noticed the Brother running through a simulation; red lightsaber ablaze, and a droid by his side?

“How was that, BD?” He was clearly out of breath, and her Doctor instincts wanted to tell him he was doing too much, but she doubts he would take that well. 

“Boop beep!” [Y/N] knew a little binary, something her father had trained her in, but she hadn’t had to use it in years, she assumed they responded saying something along the lines of ‘Even better!’

“Good. Run it again.” She noticed that he definitely wasn’t going to stop, and she wondered how long the Brother had been in here. He must be incredibly sweaty under his mask.

“Whir?” The droid, BD, questioned their owner, as if to say ‘Again?’, and as [Y/N] tried to go unnoticed and make her way towards the batons, BD looked towards her before alerting their owner of her presence, although she couldn’t get a direct translation. The Brothers head snapped towards [Y/N], causing her to freeze in her step.

“I wasn’t aware we had company, BD. This is the nice Doctor I was telling you about.” The Inquisitor talked to the droid as if it was his child, and she assumed they must have a close bond, she knew the Brother definitely wasn’t one to mix with other people, so it made sense to her that he had a droid as a companion. As he introduced her to his droid, it almost slipped her mind that he’d mentioned her to this droid before. First The Second Sister mentioned him speaking of her, and now he’s mentioned it himself. She wanted to know what he’d said.

_At least he called you nice._ She thought. 

“Oh, hello BD. I’m sorry, Brother. I can leave if you wish.” She didn’t want to leave at all, but she considered that to be the safest option right now, although, his droid seemed to be the complete opposite of the Brother himself. BD seemed understanding and kind, and if their owner wasn’t a complete maniac, she would have gotten along fine with them. The droid moved its way over to her, dismantling itself from its owners shoulders so he could scan her. She didn’t know why this was necessary, so she just sent a smile to the droid. It seemed harmless. 

“No, stay.” The Brother commanded, for some reason unbeknownst to [Y/N], he must have wanted her there. She didn’t know how to respond (too scared, or too curious on what he would do next?) so the room fell silent. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Thankfully, once the droid had climbed itself back on to the Inquisitor’s shoulder, it let out a series of chirps.

“Good idea, BD. I’ll join you in a sec.” He nuzzled the droid with his hand, before it independently made it’s way out of the room, leaving only te Brother and [Y/N]. He made his way towards her, but this time, she didn’t move back, and this time, he kept himself an appropriate distance away from her, like she was a prey under his gaze.

“You have a lovely droid.” She complimented him, not entirely sure on what she would do in this situation.

“Thanks.” He responded, sharply. He was busy anaylising her, and the thought occurred to her that he’s probably not use to socialising with other people, maybe he’s waiting for her to lead the conversation forward?

“Do you ever take the mask off?”

_What a stupid question, [Y/N]._ However, instead of being annoyed as she suspected, he laughed. It was a genuine laugh, and not the manically one she was used to hearing. She felt a small ounce of pride. A smile reached her face as he walked towards her, and she felt guilty to admit that his presence was starting to comfort her. As he drew closer, she tried to see his eyes like she did in her dream, but he never got close enough. She looked up through her eyelashes towards him, longing to feel even the smallest of breath hit her face as it did in her dream. She needed reassurance that it wasn’t just a dream. She wanted to know the man behind the mask. As he grabbed her wrists, the light buzzing in her head made her wince in pain, turning her curiosity into fear. It was overwhelming, feeling the need to prove her mind right, and the pain that was slowly starting to make its way into her head. It was like someone was probing her mind. 

“Don’t be afraid-” He spoke softly, an emotion that was strange to hear coming from The Eleventh Brother.

“I feel it too.” As he finished his sentence, he let go of her wrist, the pain instantly leaving her mind as she was able to fully grasp what had happened. It was unspoken between them that her dreams, were not just dreams. The validation she craved.

“What’s happening to me?” She questioned him, moving forward to instinctively place her hand on his forearm as he tensed under his touch, clearly not use human contact that wasn’t aggressive. He recognised that she was confused, and clearly upset, she wanted answers to questions not even he knew.

“You’ll find out soon.” He lied, the furthest he knows is that they had to be connected through the force somehow, but he knew not why or even how it happened. He wasn’t in a place to ask the Grand Inquisitor, who would most likely make him kill [Y/N] himself as it would become a weakness in him (and although as much as he enjoys the pain and torture of others, there was something about the Doctor that he craved to know more of), he could possibly ask Trilla, but did they have enough trust between them? He didn’t like being serious, and he definitely didn't like to ponder on his own thoughts, they drove him even more mad. The quickest solution he could think of was to leave the room, leaving [Y/N] confused and upset in his trail as he sauntered out, the familiar attitude [Y/N] recognised. 

_How could they go from here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this is my favourite chapter so far! So sorry for the slight delay in uploading it, I was really rushed for time this week. Again, thank you so much for the kind words and comments, it means the world! I wonder what will happen next now that Cal and MC have established their bond....  
> (I didn’t get to spend as much time proof-reading this week, so please let me know if you spot a mistake!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here we go, my pride and joy has finally been published. I just want to say whether you’ve found this on AO3 or Tumblr, feedback is appreciated SO MUCH and I’m also looking for beta-readers! Please send me a DM if you are interested, but I also appreciate feedback in the comments too, I want to make this story as good as I possibly can. ALSO! I am creating a taglist on Tumblr, so if you want to be notified everytime I upload a new chapter (I’m thinking Sunday’s and Wednesday’s.) please send me a DM or comment here or on Tumblr!


End file.
